Aurora e Pôr do sol
by tah-crowley
Summary: Eu misturei  na minha imaginação  o filme, a série e o livro que falam sobre Sherlock Holmes e seu fiel amigo Dr. Watson. É uma fanfic slash, com sexo, violência, palavrões e etc. Se não gosta de vê-los juntos, não precisa ler.
1. De volta ao início

_Pov's John_

Eram 17:00 quando o ouvi entrar:

- Não entendo porque colocar as chaves embaixo do tapete. É tão óbvio! – gritou ele, caminhando pela sala. Minha mulher gemeu, e falou baixinho para mim:

- Vai, vai mandá-lo ir embora. – e revirou-se na cama, enfiando a cabeça no travesseiro, chateada. Olhei pela janela, e suspirei. Por que é que ele fazia isso o tempo todo? Me sentei, e levantei mal-humorado, vestido de samba-canção, e de regata branca larga fui ao encontro de meu amigo. Com os olhos semi-cerrados, estranhando a claridade. Abri a porta, e a encostei. Fui em direção a ele:

- O que você quer? – disse um pouco ríspido, com uma das mãos sobre a testa, e os olhos ainda cerrados com a cabeça virada para o lado.

- É assim que se fala com um velho amigo? – fingiu-se magoado pela minha má-recepção. – Eu vim dar boas vindas de volta, Watson.

- Um dia após a minha lua de mel?

- O que há de mal nisso? – sorriu com aquele sorriso de sempre, não pudi deixar de rir, mesmo que um pouco amargo.

- Ok. Boa tarde, Sherlock. – disse rindo ao ver a cara dele de desapontamento.

- Temos um novo caso.

- Temos, como NÓS temos?

- Você é meu assistente.

- Não mais, estou casado, cotidiano,fútil e tributável. – mostrei-lhe a aliança, de alguma forma ele não gostou de vê-la.

- E como eu vou fazer sem meu médico?

- Arrume outro... – falei sem pestanejar. Mas fiquei um pouco arrependido, não pela feição que surgiu no rosto de meu amigo, mas por sentir ciúmes, de que alguém ficasse no meu lugar.

- Ok, você que sabe. Eu estarei sempre no mesmo lugar. – disse, se virando, a passos curtos e vagarosos, com uma sensação de estar, mesmo que minimamente, esperançoso de que viesse alguma ressalva minha, a qual, nunca veio.

Tinha, depois de alguns meses, e depois de algumas aplicações: uma farmácia, e um consultório próprio. O dinheiro que arranjei nos casos de Holmes me rendeu uma pequena fortuna que pudi aplicar e fazer meus próprios negócios. Hoje, estava eu lá, no consultório, esperando um paciente, que eu veria daqui meia-hora. Estava distraído, não pensava em medicina, nem em química, ou em qualquer outra ciência, talvez... a ciência da dedução. Fazia meses que eu não via meu antigo amigo, e eu, com tantas coisas a fazer, não percebi a sua ausência, e ele parece que não também. Ele vinha periodicamente, nunca me esquecia, nunca nos esquecia, minha mulher não deixava de ficar brava, ele não deixava de se irritar com ela, mas eu, intimamente, ria, me sentia bem quisto sendo puxado de um lado para o outro, como se eu fosse precioso demais para ser compartilhado. Sorri, e minha secretária percebeu, ao entrar na sala:

- Daqui a ...

- Daqui.. – consultei o relógio – 20 minutos, Sr. Johnson. – sorri, e ela riu.

- Exatamente, Doutor. Perdoe-me, me esqueço o quanto o senhor é atencioso. – sorriu de modo envergonhado, com as bochechas branquinhas beirando ao vermelho.

- Não faz mal, criança. – disse, arrumando meus papeis, ainda sorrindo. – Posso lhe pedir um favor? – disse a encarando.

- Cla-claro, Senhor...Dr. Watson. – sorriu ela, quase deixando os papeis caírem de suas mãos. – O que você quiser. Senhor...

- Vá a Baker Street, e mande-me um recado. Para Sherlock Holmes. 221B. – sorri, contente pela premissa de voltar a vê-lo. – Diga a ele que desejo vê-lo.

-Ok. Baker Street, 221B. – disse ela prontamente.

- Para Sherlock Holmes.

- Isso. Sherlock Holmes. Vou voltar ao meu trabalho. – disse, fechando a porta atrás de si.

No que será que ele deve estar trabalhando?


	2. Recaída

_Pov's Sherlock_

Não entedia porque Watson trocara a aventura das ruas, dos crimes, da vida em risco para ficar casado com uma mulher...Uma mulher, e ir dar consultas sobre resfriado. Acho que meu amigo não é mais o que era, não o reconheço. Apesar de que...Apesar de que ele sempre gostou dessa vida dupla, aventuras e um pouco de comodismo, mas deixar toda a aventura pelo comodismo? Não, não, isso não deverá durar, apesar de que durou, não é?:

- Booom diiiiiiiia, Sheeeerlock, bom dia. – Sra. Hudson tinha acabado de entrar. – Como vai você, querido?

- Ótimo. – disse com um olhar perdido no vitrô, e as mãos uma sobre a outra, curvadas como quando meditava sobre algo.

- Onde está Watson, Sherlock? – disse ela arrumando alguma coisa – Nunca mais o vi. Ah, ele se casou, não é? Com uma moça bonita, charmosa. Ah, que pena, nunca mais vê-los juntos. Eu preferiria vocês. – disse ela segura. – Vocês juntos eram tão fofos, uma paixão tão ativa. Eu e meu marido éramos assim na juventude. Tinha dias que brigávamos o dia todo, mas no final da noite íamos dormir juntinhos ouvindo uma novela no Rádio.

Sherlock virou os olhos rindo do monólogo da Sra. Hudson:

- Você já viu a gente se beijando, transando, ou tendo um jantar romântico? Ou ao menos se abraçando?

- Não, Sherlock. Mas eu gosto disso, de que vocês sejam discretos... – Eu coloquei a mão sobre o rosto, e comecei a rir baixinho. – Meu filho é assim, ele também tem um namorado, queria eu que todos os gays fossem como vocês são...

Desliguei das palavras dela, e voltei a pensar, até que um nome estranho surgiu em suas palavras:

- Que Jim? – perguntei de supetão. Virando-me para ela. Ficando de bruços no sofá.

- Jim Mori...Mori, Morian, Moritaki. – não me lembro bem.

- Moriarty? – disse eu, um pouco espantado. Me endireitando no sofá.

- ISSO! – disse ela, socando o tambor de roupa limpa. – Esse mesmo, como eu pudi esquecer. Rapaz tão gentil... – e voltou aos seus afazeres.

- O que ele quer? – disse em voz alta, me esquecendo da Sra.

- Ele disse que gostaria de vê-lo. De que estava com saudades. E perguntou algo sobre o japonês que morreu em Derbyshire. Eu acho que foi isso. Não tenho certeza, minha memória não é como era antes. Antes eu lembrava de muitas coisas, eu era a melhor...

Me desliguei novamente da Sra.

Algumas horas depois, estava eu sentando em minha poltrona, com um leve tique de ansiedade na perna.

Olhei para o relógio, Moriarty estava atrasado, acho que gostava de ser diferente, mesmo que eu achasse que ele não conseguisse ser de outro jeito:

- Olá, Sherlock! – disse ele, aparecendo na janela. Eu ri, vendo que ele também tinha seus métodos de surpreender, apesar de que eu tinha um pouco em mente essa entrada, tanto que deixei a janela aberta.

- Como vai, Moriarty? – falei formal. Nosso último encontro não tinha sido dos mais divertidos, quer dizer, foi excitante, o medo, a morte, a vida, a dor. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não tema pela minha vida. Levantei a sobrancelha e o olhei inquisitivamente.

- Estou de férias, não estou aqui a negócios. – disse ele, saindo da moldura da janela, levantando os braços em sinal de paz, contudo, com o mesmo sorriso maníaco de sempre.

- E como eu posso confiar em você? – disse ainda com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Você não confia. – ele deu uma risada.

- Ah, e você quer tensão total?

- Não. – disse ele, parecendo um gato fanho. Jogando a mão para frente. – Eu quero conversar, me divertir em paz. Só isso, depois se quiser, voltamos a nos engalfinhar. – disse rindo, se sentando na cama de Watson, que era dele.

- Essa cama era dele, não é? – disse ele, sorrindo, passando as mãos no tecido da cama.

Respondi com um Yes rápido:

- Que confortável. – ele se deitou, espalhando o corpo por toda ela, balançando os braços e pernas sobre ela.

- Você veio aqui experimentar a cama? – disse com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

- Quem sabe? – disse ele, se levantando, e ficando muito próximo a mim. E lembrei-me de uma coisa.

- Então, aquele papel, no laboratório... – disse eu, um pouco arrepiado por senti-lo respirar sobre a minha nuca. – Era um pouco verdade? – perguntei, virando-me para ele, com as mãos no bolso, e um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

- Talvez. Sempre temos um pouco de nós em nossas interpretações. – sussurrou.

Eu o encarava, e ele me encarava, não nos intimidamos com o olhar profundo e estático que mantínhamos um no outro, mas algo nos despertou... a campainha:

- Você está esperando alguém?

- Acho que sim, não? – sorri, e corri pelas escadas, ouvindo Jim me seguir. Olhei pelo buraquinho da porta e vi John, sorri, mas fiquei um pouco aturdido:

- Quem é? John Watson?


	3. Realidade esquecida

Como ele podia? Meu Deus, ele é igual a você, Sherlock. Não se esqueça. Balancei a cabeça concordando, mas antes que eu pudesse por a chave no trinco, Jim me empurrou, me jogando contra a porta, e colocando uma arma na minha cintura:

- Fuck..fuck...fuck... – repeti, com as mãos levantadas. – Como fui confiar em você?

- Eu não falei que podia. Fui de acordo com a minha palavra. – falou, passando a língua na parte interna de minha orelha e sua mão esquerda massageou o meu órgão, colocando a arma dentro do cós de minhas calças, o que me fez tremer. – É bom, não é? – sussurrou no pé do meu ouvido. Abandonando a arma, andou até uma poltrona, sentou-se e cruzou as pernas, dizendo: - Atenda-o, Sherlock. Vocês não podem ficar brigando. – disse simuladamente, sorrindo com o sorriso maníaco e com a mão no queixo. Peguei a arma, e no mesmo momento que a vi, percebi que era de brinquedo:

- Seu filho de uma...

- Sherlock, Sherlock, tudo bem? – gritava Watson, depois que ouviu a porta tremer para frente, e o silencio se instaurar.

Virei-me para abrir a porta, e encontrei um Watson apreensivo:

- Tudo bem com você, Sherlock? Eu ouvi um barulho...- e ouviu uma risadinha que vinha de dentro da casa, virou o rosto para ver sobre os ombros do amigo, e viu Jim.

_Fim dos POV's pessoais, quando eles estiverem juntos, não vai ter POV's pessoais, só uma ou duas vezes_.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – sussurrou sibiladamente John, não entendendo nada. – Você lembra quando ele quase nos matou?

- Ele está de férias...- disse Sherlock, meio atônito.

- De férias? DE FÉRIAS? – disse John sussurrando o mais alto que um sussurro pode chegar.

Sherlock pediu licença a Jim, e fechou a porta, sentando em um degrau, e olhou para John:

- Sente-se. – falou, batendo a mão no chão.

- Não vou sentar. Você tem que se livrar dele, ele não presta. Vai acabar te matando.

Sherlock olhou para o horizonte pobre das ruas da cidade, e ficou esperando John se acalmar.

Pov's John

Como é isso? Eu saiu alguns meses de circulação e ele começa a se entrosar com o Moriarty? Não da para entender, ele gosta de perigo, eu sei. Mas isso é insano, Moriarty é um maluco, e Sherlock é outro (pensando bem) mas não é um maluco que mata as pessoas, é um doido que as ajuda, mesmo que o objetivo, inicialmente, não fosse esse.

Passei direito por meu consultório, amanhã, amanhã terminá-lo-ia os relatórios, preencher fichas, consultar fornecedores. Meu Deus, que vida estou levando? Eu gosto de um pouco de rotina, é verdade, mas nada era tão espetacular quanto a vida que eu tinha, por mais que Holmes fosse insuportavelmente abusador de todas as minhas faculdades, dormia mal, comia mal, pensava confuso; ele era alucinado, a quinze mil léguas à minha frente, não conseguia, sempre, atingir seus complexos pensamentos, entende-los era fácil, depois que ele os deduzia com tanta despreza, mas funcionar como ele, atingindo a verdade em cheio, com apenas um olhar atento e preciso, não, não, isso era a cara de meu amigo, e o tipo de virtude que só a ele cabia, talvez, só mesmo, a nenhum outro no mundo. Talvez a Moriarty, mas Moriarty é um ser desprezível, que não tem nada a perder, nada, eu acho.

Virei uma rua, e entrei numa cafeteria, a qual, curiosamente, era a preferida de meu amigo. Sentei-me numa cadeira bem em frente ao balcão e um garçom, em pouco tempo, veio me atender:

- Senhor, Dr. Watson. – sorriu o garoto, me estendendo a mão que cumprimentei com a maior polidez possível, ainda que muito perturbado com os acontecimentos recentes. – Como vai? Não o vemos há quanto tempo? Uns 4 meses? – acenei com a cabeça que sim, e dei um riso instantâneo, mas pouco natural, no sentido de sentir, claro, porque eu tentava ser legal com as pessoas, mesmo nesses momentos, algo que Holmes se recusava a fazer, dei um sorriso, olhando para o nada, esse sim, realmente verdadeiro, e sentido dessa forma. – O que vai querer? O de sempre?

- Não, eu gostaria de um café puro. – disse eu, sorrindo por costume.

- Ah, ok. – anotou, o garoto. – Engraçado...- disse ele, se afastando. – Esse era o pedido do seu amigo.

Eu o olhei, um pouco desconfortável, até a ponto de sentir minhas bochechas colorarem. Holmes, Holmes, Holmes, Holmes, por que você não some da minha vida? Disse, em pensamento, em tom de brincadeira, esboçando um sorriso curto nos lábios, mas a sensação foi estranha. Eu me senti ainda mais desejoso de que Holmes nunca saísse dela, e melhor, que se infiltrasse nela de uma forma brusca, letal e permanente, permanentemente duradoura. Será que eu falo muito 'meu deus' eu acho que sim, não é? Apesar de que não sou tão religioso, acho que é mais por sermos pessoas mais passiveis de se espantar com o sobrenatural, ou com o que foge ao nosso controle, como os sentimentos, como Holmes não gosta de senti-los, não como a maioria das pessoas insistem em sentir, hoje em dia, claro, quando gostam de se jogar de pontes com cordas amarradas em seus pés, como o sadomasoquismo, como o amor delirante de Tristão e Isolda, como o romantismo dos que esperam que a morte seja a consolidação da felicidade. Como divagar tanto, em tão pouco tempo? É, Holmes nos deixa cheio de perguntas, questionamentos, ele até explora nossa hipocrisia, mesmo que indiretamente, nos mostrando como somos fracos e propícios a morte por simples bobagens. Nossa, Holmes, Holmes, que nome irritante! Totalmente impróprio, ficar pensando, ficar...A onde eu fui me meter?

Aquela pele branca, lisa, tão macia no meu imaginar; aqueles lábios finos, e longos; aquele homem sisudo, com a voz anasalada e forte; braços, pernas, muitos músculos em tamanho perfeito. Fechei os olhos, enquanto imaginava aquele homem, aquele ser que se impregnava nos meus pensamentos, contaminando-os todos; me deixando sem palavras, com a louca vontade de ficar perto dele, bem perto, daquelas mãos fortes, daquele cheiro silvestre, daquele ar de homem decidido, arrogante, e_ dominador _:

- Dr. Watson, seu café. – acordei de meus pensamentos com um pouco de susto, ainda bem que ele se virou rapidamente antes de perceber-me descontrolado, com as mãos tremendo, com o corpo quente, e o busto suado. Comecei a tomar o café, e senti nele, ele novamente; tudo em que eu me aproximava agora tinha a ver com ele; oh, que desperdício de vida ficar desejando um homem como Sherlock Holmes. Percebendo que eu, não senti tanto problema em desejar alguém do mesmo sexo que eu.


End file.
